The Darkness Among Us
by CyberKaiju
Summary: This Story takes place back when Jason Shards was Zak Saturday and Crystal Shards was Crystal Saturday. Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers, Avatar the Last Air Bender, The Secret Saturdays, or Godzilla. I do however own the Darkness Among Us storyline. ENJOY!


The Darkness Among Us

Once there were and still are 3 friends. A brother, a sister, and their best friend. Zak Saturday, Crystal Saturday, and Ash Godzillaock.

It's been very quiet for Mutant Force over the last few months. Ash has been on Cybertron trying to restore the planet to its former glory. Crystal has been teaching the new generation of benders how to bend the elements. And Zak, well Zak has been watching over Mocking Jay Republic as always. There have been no sightings of the fire nation. There have been no reports of Decepticon activity in any section of the galaxy. And Argost is nowhere to be found.

But one day

That all changed

"Come on Ash pick up!" Zak said obviously frustrated. "Zak you've been trying to call him for days now. He's probably still on Cybertron." Crystal said. "He's not on Cybertron. His biometric signature went off the radar a week ago." Zak said putting his head in his hands. UNAUTHORIZED PROJEC-. "Greetings and bienvenue young Saturday boy". "AHEM!". "(SIGH) and young Saturday girl" Argost said appearing on-screen. "ARGOST!" Zak and Crystal said in unison. "What have you done with Ash!" Zak said enraged. "Godzillaock? Oh I haven't done anything to him. Unless capturing him off guard and giving him to Zak Monday counts as doing something to him, does it?" Argost said looking quite pleased with himself. Zak started glowing with an intense black aura. "What's wrong with him?" Argost asked looking confused. "I don't know, but you might want to run away from wherever you are" Crystal said ducking into the next room. "Why would I, AHHHH." Zak teleported to Argosts location and back to the airship holding Argost by the throat. "WHERE IS HE?!" Zak said in a deep, dark, demonic tone. "The… core… of… Cybertron." Argost said trying to pry Zak's hand off his throat. Zak's aura returned to normal and he started to enter Cybertron's coordinates into Airship Saturday's computer. "Zak, where are we going?" Crystal asked. "Two words sis." "ROAD TRIIIIIP OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH". They said in unison.

Zak and Crystal reached Cybertron in no time. They landed in the ruins of Kaon, the Decepticon prison.

Zak pulled out The Claw and Crystal had an Ice Arrow at the ready. Autobot carcasses scattered the ground of what looked like a gladiator arena. "Zak!". "What!?". "I found something!". Zak ran to the pillar where Crystal was standing. "Look. I think it's an audio log". "Play it". CLICK, WHRRRRR. "Monday's log. I am very grateful to V.V. Argost for giving me this intriguing specimen". SCREEEEEEEEONK! "(GASP) ASH!" Zak and said in unison. "He appears to be immune to my infusions of pure darkness because of the weapon on his left arm that the computer labels the Godzillaock Gauntlet". "ZAK! CRYSTAL!" "Quiet you!" ACTIVATING DARKNESS INFUSION. "RAAAAAAWWWWWWWW!" "I plan on making him one of my most powerful minions by redirecting brain power to brute strength. I will start making preparations emidiatly." CLICK. "When was this recorded?" Zak asked. "Six days ago" Crystal said. "Alright, we gotta start…" "SHHHH" Crystal said. "What?" "I saw something". "What did it look like?" "One of Ash's experiments". "Which one?" "The uh, um Insecticons. Except they looked different." "How different?" "Very different".

2 Hours Later

"There's too many of them!" Crystal said shooting element arrows at anything that moved. "I hate it when you're right!" Zak said shooting burst of Kur energy at Insecticons. "We're gonna get overrun!" Crystal said. "I shure wish we had Ash right now!" Zak said.

Meanwhile back at

Zack Monday's lab.

"RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Ash screamed. "This is amazing! You have been able to resist the maximum power level of darkness infusions. It is both fascinating and frustrating." Monday said. "I….I will never succumb to the darkness. I…will… hunt you down and… FEAST ON YOUR BONES! RAAAAAAAAAWWWWWR!" Ash then lunged at Zak Monday, but missed. Monday grabbed Ash by the throat. "You fool; you really think I would create something such as you and not have a way to control it? I calculated the maximum amount of power you can give off at your angriest, and made those restraints myself. And I am NEVER WRONG!" Monday said walking to the computer. "Hahahahahahaha" Ash laughed obviously amused. "What? Why are you laughing?" Monday asked enraged. "Because you're wrong about two things. One you didn't create me. And two, NO ONE CONTROLLS ME!" Ash said ripping free from Monday's restraints. "NO! This isn't possible! Monday said teleporting out of the testing room.

Back in Kaon

Zak and Crystal had finished off the last of the Insecticons. "Well, I'm glad that's over" Crystal said. Zak layed by a pillar holding his arm. "(GASP) OH MY GOD ZAK!" Crystal said running to aid her injured brother. "Umm, why is your blood blue?" "One of those Insecticons bit me." "Why is your arm covered in metal?" Crystal asked. "I think I'm a Cybertronian now." Zak said standing up. "Wait! If you're a Cybertronian then don't you have an alternate form?" "No not yet, I need to scan one first." Suddenly a huge explosion occurred in the far distance. Zak and Crystal ran toward the explosion only to find none other than Ash cleaning his weapons. "ASH!" Zak and Crystal yelled in unison. Crystal ran over and gave Ash a big hug. "Hey guys. When did you get here?" "We came here to rescue you." Crystal said. "Argost told us he gave you to Zak Monday so we came to rescue you." Zak said. "WHOA! Zak, what the hell happened to you!?" Ash asked examining Zak's arm. "One of those Insecticons things bit me". "Ok this is good and bad. The good part is that all of your weapons, powers, and physical abilities should enhanced. The bad part is that you're now 100% Cybertronian and that might affect your normal everyday life." "Ok. So where do we go now?" Zak asked. "We go find and kill Zak Monday" Ash said breaking down an old door.

9 Hours Later

The team finally reached the core of Cybertron and found Zak Monday, who was about to infuse the core of Cybertron with pure darkness. "Monday!" Zak yelled trying to get his attention. "What!? How did you find me?" Monday asked. "I told you I would hunt you down, and here I am." Ash said with a smug look on his face. "Well you'll never stop me from infusing this planets core with pure darkness. You should just give up now". Zak and Crystal gasped and jumped behind a fallen statue. Ash became cloaked in a red aura. "Never… NEVER GIVE UP!" Ash yelled in an undescribable rage. Chang chonk ching chang ching chonk. ROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR. Ash had transformed into Grimlock and was obviously enraged. He ran toward Zak Monday, picked him up in his mouth and threw him towards Crystal. Crystal instantly went into the Avatar State and gave Zak Monday the elemental beat down of a lifetime. While Monday was picking him off the ground, Zak walked over to Monday and fired a beam of both Light and Kur energy at Monday and killed him.

Back at Mutant Force HQ the team was finally able to relax. Ash gave Zack his first Cybertronian Weapon, The Pathblaster. Crystal went on a long beach vacation and Cybertron was officially back online.

The End.


End file.
